X-ray generators produce X-rays and, along with X-ray detectors, are commonly used in applications including, but not limited to, medicine, fluorescence, electronic assembly inspection, and measurements of material thickness in manufacturing operations. During operation of an X-ray generator, a source of a cathode of the generator emits electrons. The electrons impinge on a target of an anode of the generator, which results in the production of X-rays at the target in the form of a beam.
Currently, sources of conventional X-ray generators can only produce a constant X-ray characteristic energy because the anodes of these X-ray generators comprise a fixed target of a single material (e.g., Tungsten (W)), which produces a constant X-ray characteristic energy. Since existing conventional X-ray generators have a fixed target of a single material, these generators do not allow for target monitoring at a variety of X-ray characteristic energy peaks, which is needed for accurate discrimination applications (e.g., security applications and nondestructive testing applications). Accurate discrimination is often required for applications, such as bomb detection, fuel leaks, and corrosion detection.
There is therefore a need for an improved X-ray generator that allows for accurate discrimination applications (e.g., accurate discrimination of specimens).